


A Lack of Temperature

by VinylPilots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Army, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Military, Reunions, Romance, Sweet, War, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylPilots/pseuds/VinylPilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh/Reader request from Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves a cute lovey dovey Josh Dun coming home from war.

I was lucky, so lucky. I had great family, great friends, a beautiful home, but lately something had been missing. There was a constant ache in my heart, a hole that could only be filled by his presence. I stared blankly at the TV. Everything reminded me of Josh. Advertisements of bright colored hair dye, people on the streets with nose rings, music. Any kind of music. It all took me back to the time before he was enlisted. 

It was late, maybe eleven o'clock. Like most nights, I was curled up on the couch with a pint of ice cream and a blanket. It had been a long seven months since he'd been deployed. I drifted further and further away from people. I know that's not what he would have wanted, he would have wanted me to be strong. I mean, it's not like he was dead. He called everyday and I knew he was okay, but the space on the sofa next to me was cold and that bothered me more than anything. I was alone. I was torn away from a re-run of The Walking Dead by the doorbell. I muttered under my breath a few curse words as I got up to answer the door, wondering why anyone would be showing up this late. As soon as I opened the door my jaw dropped and tears began to fall from my eyes. There he was, right in front of me, home. Josh was home.

"Hey (Y/N)." He smiled, trying his hardest not to get choked up.

I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I connected our lips softly and they tasted just how I had remembered. He carried me in, slamming the door behind him and setting me down on the couch. I sat there for minutes on end just holding him and admiring him, no talking, no sounds. I didn't want anything to break this moment.

Our gazes connected and he smiled widely.

"What?" I asked, giggling.

"Your eyes are even more beautiful than I remembered."

I blushed bright crimson and buried my face in his should. I felt him run his fingers through my hair and plant kisses on my forehead. I missed this. Not just the kisses, not just the sensuality, but the connectivity I felt with him. We were perfect for each other, irrevocably in love.

We sat on the couch for hours just talking, sharing stories from the missing time. It wasn't till the light of dawn creeped through the window that we noticed how much time had passed. I leaned into him as he picked me up once again and carried us to our bedroom. 

We intertwined our legs under the soft sheets, and there it was. The thing I had been missing for so long; warmth.


End file.
